Fiber optic communication networks are continuously expanding as service providers strive to deliver higher bandwidth communication capabilities to customer. A typical fiber optic communication system includes a network of fiber optic cables suitable for transmitting larger volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. The fiber optic communication systems frequently include components such as enclosures that may house telecommunications equipment such as passive power splitters, wave length division multiplexers, splice trays, fiber optic adapters for interconnecting fiber optic connectors, patch panels, interconnect panels or other components. There is a need for systems, methods and devices for cost effectively expanding fiber optic networks.
Some aspects of the present disclosure relate to telecommunications equipment that can be used to efficiently and cost effectively retrofit pre-existing pedestals in the field such that the pedestals can be used to support the expansion of fiber optic networks. In certain examples, the pedestals can include traditional cable television pedestals such as the TV 80 Series pedestals sold by Emerson Network Power Energy Systems of Warrenville, Ill.
Other aspects of the present disclosure relate to a fiber optic enclosure that is compartmentalized to limit access to certain portions of the closure and that includes a fail-safe latching arrangement that ensures limited access compartments are properly secured during field service installation and over the lifetime of maintenance of the enclosure. Other aspects relates to features that ensure components are not inadvertently lost or misplaced during field service installation and over the lifetime of maintenance of the enclosure.
Further aspects of the present disclosure relate to field-installable enclosures having enhanced connector and adapter access.
Still other aspects of the present disclosure relate to field-installable enclosures having modular components that can be fully assembled prior to installation in the enclosure to enhance efficiency and mitigate risks associated with errors in assembly. Additionally, the use of modular components can also facilitate making upgrades and modifications in a timely manner to meet customer demands.
Still other aspects of the present disclosure relate to an enclosure having readily accessible splice trays that can be stacked one-on-top of the other to provide upgrades or to increase capacity over time.
Another aspect of the present disclosure relates to a telecommunications device including a housing having a door for accessing an interior of the housing. The door is movable between an open position and a closed position. The door includes a door latch for securing the door in the closed position. The telecommunications device also includes a module that mounts within the interior of the housing. The module includes a module frame having a bulkhead that divides the interior of the housing into first and second regions. The module includes a plurality of fiber optic adapters mounted to the bulkhead. The fiber optic adapters include first ports accessible at the first region of the housing interior and second ports accessible at the second region of the housing interior. The module includes a removable cover mountable to the module frame for restricting access to the first region. The removable cover includes a latch catch that interlocks with the door latch to secure the door in the closed position. The module also includes a tray mounted to the module frame within the first region of the housing.
A variety of additional aspects will be set forth in the description that follows. The aspects relate to individual features and to combinations of features. It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the broad inventive concepts upon which the examples disclosed herein are based.